Burning Ice
by haveyounomercy
Summary: Fuji dares Taka to melt Atobe, because it is common knowledge that fire melts ice. Taka doesn't think so, but when does Burning!Taka ever think? Subtle KawamuraxAtobe, one-shot.


**A/N This is my first time writing shounen-ai, so it's sort of subtle. I hope I wrote it well, despite how strange this pairing is. It almost makes sense if you think about it though...**

**Disclaimer: All characters solely belongs to Konomi Takeshi-sensei**

* * *

The Seigaku Regulars were walking along one day, all heading over to Kawamura Sushi for a nice meal after a long practice. The air was especially chilly that day, making most of them walk closer together than usual.

Out of the blue, someone suggested they play truth or dare. No one really knew who had proposed the strange idea, but all had a sneaking suspicion that it was none other than the tensai Fuji Syuusuke himself.

After a few simple dares such as Momo climbing up a tree and jumping down (which he felt was quite the accomplishment) and Inui taking off his glasses (which he simply refused to), the dares got a little heavier.

Ryoma was still sulking after the fateful incident which shall forevermore be known as "The day Ryoma attempted to break dance and failed". No more, no less.

In bitter revenge, he urged Eiji to down half a tube of wasabi (which, I'm sure; we all know from whom it came). Then Oishi was dared to kiss his beloved doubles partner who was still flaming at the mouth.

This caused Oishi to find out that wasabi greatly ruined the taste of his Eiji. He has disapproved of the vile green stuff ever since.

Suddenly, Tezuka spotted Atobe sitting in one of the outdoor cafés, looking greatly displeased at the horrible weather his glorious self was having to endure. Tezuka planned to keep on going, just nodding his head once in greeting.

This was apparently not enough for said glorious man.

"Hello, Seigaku." His voice stopped them all in their tracks.

"Atobe, is there something you would like?" Tezuka asked calmly as his team gossiped like little girls behind him.

"Yes, Ore-sama is freezing in this dreaded weather, and calmly requests the lot of you to amuse him. This, of course, is a gift bestowed on you from the heavens." He raised his head up slightly in a gesture that showed both his pride and his 12,000 Yen scarf.

"Saa, Atobe, did you just say you were cold?" Fuji smiled daintily, pushing into the conversation. "How could you be cold? Are you not known as the 'Ice Queen'?"

"Fuji," Atobe tried not to show his deep irritation with the tensai. "Although I have the beauty and grace of a woman, you cannot overlook the fact of my dominating nature and my manly prowess, which by the way, you are very honoured to awe at."

"I have a sure fire way of warming you up, Atobe." Fuji continued smiling, making his team take a few steps back cautiously.

"How so?" Atobe raised a slender eyebrow, successfully hiding his own terror of the man.

"Well, fire always melts ice." Fuji said with a slightly terrifying tone.

Pausing to turn around, Fuji moved towards the man in the utmost back of the group.

"Taka-san," He almost purred. "I dare you to melt the Ice Queen."

"E-eh?" The tall boy's face erupted into a mass of surprise and blushing.

"In fact," Fuji dug into his tennis bag and whipped out his tennis racket with ease. "I triple dog dare you." And with that, he placed the racket into the red-faced tennis player and stepped to the side.

"A TRIPLE DOG DARE?! ALRIGHT-O, BURNING!" Shouting nonsensical words that they didn't teach in English class, Kawamura stomped forward purposefully.

Atobe, not having heard the conversation, was least to say, surprised to see a screaming Kawamura plough through his own team to stop in front of him.

Kawamura's stop was only for a second however, and soon Atobe found himself on the end of a rough, albeit passionate kiss.

His chair had tipped over precariously during the kiss in a rather undignified position, but to almost everyone's immense relief (you could see Fuji's smile flicker in disappointment just a little) Kawamura broke off the kiss and steadied Atobe before standing upright and pointing his racket to the sky.

"GREAT-O!" He decreed.

"That was lovely, Taka-san." Fuji pulled the racket away. Smiling full-force at Atobe, he said in an almost apologetic tone, "Now, we really must be going. Good day, Atobe."

Atobe sat in his chair with a stone expression as Fuji shuffled the wide-eyed open-mouthed Regulars away.

Letting his eyes linger on the shape of a brown-haired tall boy who had buried his face in his hands once the racket had been taken away, he clicked his tongue at the limousine which had just arrived.

"You're late. Ore-sama had to wait a horrifying 2 minutes." Atobe scolded as he settled in on the plush seats.

"My deepest apologies, young master Keigo." The driver murmured as he began to drive.

"You fool. For my forgiveness, you may drive past Kawamura Sushi." Atobe ordered haughtily.

The driver did as he was told without a word, silently cursing himself for taking up the damned job of the driver of the Atobe household.

Atobe stared through the window coldly before letting a small smile tug at his mouth briefly as he saw Kawamura shyly holding the door open for his team to go into the restaurant.

No one ever knew, but for that moment, Atobe Keigo's icy soul had melted, if only just a little.


End file.
